


Destiel" Deans night off" one-shot

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deanx Cas, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas sees Dean hasn't been happy in, well.. forever. He changes that. ( fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel" Deans night off" one-shot

Cas frowned as he saw Dean walk out of the bunker. He huffed and Sam took notice. Sam placed his book down and walked over to Cas, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“ Hey Cas, what’s wrong?”

“Dean isn’t happy.”

“ Well, it can’t always be rainbows and Unicorns, plus Dean hasn’t really had a second to himself to be happy anyways.”

“ I-I don’t understand Sam, were is this Unicorn you speak of?”

“ Cas, no! It’s a way of saying things. “

Sam sighed then explained what he meant, which just made Castiel feel even worse. All he wanted to do was make Dean feel happy. So Cas thanked Sam for explaining what he meant then went off in search to find ways to help Dean become happy. Dean sighed as he walked out of his room after coming home and changing. 

“ Cas, get your feathery-“

“ Yes, Dean?”

“ Oh! Cas, I was wondering if you could help me with finding out some things about-“

“ Dean, I think you have done enough studying and hunting for tonight. Besides, I talked to Sam and he agrees. Tonight you and me are going to have some of what they call it in your Busty Asian Beauty magazines, “ Special time” for you need a break.” 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, letting out a groan.

“ Cass, you shouldn’t even be reading th-, wait, “ Special time?”

Castiel nodded then took Deans rough hand, leading him to the bedroom. In his bedroom, Cas had put candles all over the room, played soft, rock music, and had a massage table out in the middle of the room. Dean blinked then turned to look at Cas.

“ Really? “

“ Yes, is this not to your liking? It said that “ if your man is stressed out, you should-“

“ I am going to stop your there baby. I get it, thank you for this. I guess this can’t hurt.”

Dean slid off his shirt, laid on his stomach and adjusted himself to his was all comfortable. Cas then slowly slid off his trench coat, rolled up his sleeves of his white dress shirt and grabbed the body oil. He then got to work, using his hands to slowly rub out the many knots Dean had in his back and shoulders. After an hour of doing so, earning many soft groans from Dean’s lips. Castiel had also been whispering sweet nothings into Dean’s ear; things that made his heart fly and flutter about, just like his angels wings. Dean hadn’t felt this relaxed in, well ever really. Cas slowly stopped then placed a soft kiss on the back of Dean’s neck.

“ Dean, I have one more thing ready for you.” Cas whispered softly.

“ Hm? What’s that?”

“ Slowly get up and meet me in the bathroom, ok?”

Cas was gone, leaving Dean to let out a happy sigh and very shortly walk over to the bathroom. Dean was greeted with his naked lover, in the bathtub. Which was filled with bubbles and it smelled like heaven, or at lest what he thought that might smell like to him. Dean chuckled then slowly slid off the rest of his clothes, joining Cas in the tub. 

“ Dean, I used what you humans call a “ bath bomb”, which I don’t understand the name behind it but it has lavender, peppermint, and rose in it. I thought it would be a nice end to your night of relaxing.”

Dean just looked and stared at Cas for a while, his eyes where filled with love and passion but Cas mistook this silence for Dean not liking what was happing.

“ I-I’ll just get out then, I am sorry that you don’t like this.”

“ W-Whoa! Cas, baby! I loved all of this! I normally don’t like this sort of girly things because-.. Well because I never tried a “spa day” before, thank you for doing this for me. I love it and most of all.”

Dean moved closer to him, smiling wide as he gently kissed up Cas’s neck slowly, making his way to his lips and whispered gently. 

“ I love you.”

Dean kissed Castiel sweetly, running his rough hand through the back of Cas’s messy hair. Cas kissed back just as sweetly, they then pulled apart from one another slowly and smiled. It was times like these that dean felt so lucky to have someone like Cas who loved him, just as much as he loved Castiel, if not more.


End file.
